


Completed and Corrected

by jayeinacross



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're thirteen years old when they find out that they only live a block away from each other, when their seventh grade maths teacher sits them next to each other, and from that first day on, they're practically inseparable.</p><p>For a prompt at the kinkmeme asking for Enjolras and Combeferre as sweet teenage boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completed and Corrected

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt and the fill are also [here](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13289.html?thread=8394217#t8394217).

They're thirteen years old when they find out that they only live a block away from each other, when their seventh grade maths teacher sits them next to each other, and from that first day on, they're practically inseparable. It takes five days for Combeferre to extend his parents invitation to dinner for the boy their son won't stop talking about, where Enjolras immediately charms them into loving him, like he does everyone else. Then Enjolras is over at Combeferre's house every other day after school to finish homework and watch movies together, while his mother dotes over her son and his new best friend. For a while, it's only Enjolras that goes to Combeferre's house and not the other way around, because Enjolras likes the warm presence of Combeferre's home, but he soon finds out that with Combeferre there, his own house doesn't seem so big and empty.

Over the next few years, the time they spend at Enjolras' increases, as they get older and want more privacy, but Combeferre's parents don't mind so long as he still brings Enjolras around for dinner occasionally, and Enjolras' parents aren't around enough to care. Combeferre spends whole weekends camped at Enjolras' place, when they work a little on assignments for school but mostly spend hours lying on the couch together or carry blankets and pillows up to the roof of the building and stay up there until it gets too cold.

It's on that roof that they kiss for the first time, the night before Enjolras' fifteenth birthday. It's a nice enough night that they're still up there, sharing a blanket and leaning against each other. Combeferre glances at his watch and catches Enjolras' chin with his fingers, tilting his head towards his and leaning in. It's soft and a little clumsy; neither of them really know what they're doing, but it's nice, and they kiss tentatively for a few minutes until Combeferre pulls away and smiles.

"Happy birthday, Enjolras."

Enjolras never bothers to make up a guest room for Combeferre, even though they have more that one, because his bed is more than big enough for the both of them. They find out that it's big enough to fit four people if they don't mind it being a little cramped when Jehan and Bahorel stay over, but Enjolras and Combeferre don't kiss in front of them, or anyone else. It's not that they don't want people to know what they are, it's just that anyone who matters already knows without having to ask. They're just Enjolras and Combeferre -- that's the way it is, and nobody can imagine it ever being any other way.

It's Combeferre that Enjolras lets take care of him when he's sick, or when he's arguing with his parents again, falling asleep in Combeferre's lap to the soothing sound of his voice. It's Combeferre that makes him laugh when he's worked up about something, and brings him food when he forgets to eat. 

When they're sixteen, they fumble around under the covers when Enjolras' parents aren't home, panting into each other's mouths and laughing when Combeferre almost falls out of the bed when he tries to roll them over. And they go to sleep together like they've always done, tangled up in the sheets and each other, Enjolras half sprawled over Combeferre, making pancakes together in the morning. They've both hit their growth spurts, and Combeferre's filled out more, but Enjolras is taller than him now, and he likes the way Combeferre rests his chin on Enjolras' shoulder now.

They balance each other out, complete and correct each other. Combeferre's mother has always said that they're good for each other -- Enjolras' unbridled passion and Combeferre's quieter enthusiasm, seeing the same things but two different sides, and coming together to complete it. Combeferre suspects that his mother worries a little that they're too attached, too codependent, and perhaps she's right, but they don't care about that. They know they have other people, and they don't know everything about each other's lives, but they also don't have secrets. When Combeferre kisses the girl who sits next to him in chemistry, he tells Enjolras about it the next day when they're curled up on the couch together.

"Did you like it?" Enjolras asks, sounding more curious than anything.

She was nice and a good kisser and Combeferre liked her perfume, and he tells Enjolras that, but it doesn't turn into anything more, just like the brief interests people have in Enjolras that don't last long at all, and like the people that stop calling Combeferre when they realize that he spends more time with Enjolras than them. They're not bothered by this at all, because it's not something they need at seventeen, and anyone who doesn't understand that you can't have one without the other isn't right for them anyway.

It's Enjolras that reassures Combeferre when he starts to worry about exams and university and makes sure he gets enough sleep when he begins to work himself too hard, who still takes him up to the roof for picnics when the moon is out and it's a warm enough night.

They've endured years of taunts and teases from classmates, but never anything they couldn't ignore easily, until someone takes it too far three weeks before graduation, and Combeferre has to hold Enjolras back to stop him from breaking someone's nose. Bahorel is physically more intimidating and is ready for a fight when he finds out what happened, just as Jehan is equally as outraged, but Enjolras is even more frightening than both of them combined when he's angry like this.

"That was stupid," Combeferre tells him later, because a suspension for assault at this point could mean Enjolras' university acceptance being retracted.

Lying on the bed, Enjolras' head in Combeferre's lap -- they won't get much study done tonight -- Enjolras leans into Combeferre's fingers running through his hair and murmurs, "It would have been worth it."

They're eighteen and they're sitting on the roof again, halfway to falling asleep on each other because of the long the day, the graduation ceremony and the party Bahorel insisted that they come to, but now they're alone again. It's university together next year, and they'll share a room on campus because they've all but been living together for years anyway. Combeferre will meet Joly in one of his classes, who will introduce him to Marius and Courfeyrac, and Enjolras will knock down Grantaire one day and start a shouting match with him in the middle of a park, but some things will never change. It'll still be Enjolras that Combeferre tells first when Courfeyrac asks him out on a date and he accepts, and it'll still be Combeferre that knows what Enjolras is really thinking about when he complains about Grantaire. Now, on the roof, it's the two of them, and they'll both find other people that understand them later, but they'll still be Enjolras and Combeferre, and that's how it's always going to be.


End file.
